


Tord Harem

by Ylen



Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: Harem, Harems, M/M, tord harem, tord x all
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-15 08:54:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28810707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ylen/pseuds/Ylen
Summary: Yo shippeando a Tord con medio mundo.(Drabbles en su mayoría).
Relationships: tord/all
Kudos: 1





	Tord Harem

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Matt le enseña a Tord la ventaja de que el sea mas alto que el cuernudo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Esto seria semi Smut y Fluff (?

**—No puedo creerlo.**

**—¿Qué cosa?—** Pregunto el pelinaranja mientras abrazaba a su dulce novio noruego por la cintura.

 **—Que yo...—** Un bello sonrojó se formó en sus mejillas por la vergüenza, **—sea... Más bajo de estatura que t-tu—** titubeo.

Matt río ante eso, no era la primera vez que el menor le decía eso, le daba mucha ternura, sobre todo las expresiones que este ponía.

 **—¡No es gracioso Matt!—** Se quejó al oír la risa del más alto.

 **—Oh, vamos Todd—** dijo mal su nombre a propósito, esto solo hacia enojar mas al noruego haciendo que se le pusiera la cara mas roja, se veía como un bello tomate, **—ser bajo de estatura tiene sus ventajas—** dijo.

 **—¿Como que?—** Pregunto un poco mas tranquilo pero seguía molesto.

**—Puedo besar tu cuello sin tanto esfuerzo.**

Dicho esto el de pecas coloco de forma suave sus rosados labios en el cuello de su pareja, dándole tiernos besos y una que otra mordida suave a esa zona. El castaño sonrió ante esa repuesta, amaba que Matt le diera besos ahí.

 **—Ah, esto... supongo que, tienes un punto, ¡Aah!—** Chillo suave al sentir las manos del contrario cerca de su trasero, aunque no estaban del todo tocándolo ya que el narcisista no lograba alcanzarlo del todo.

 **—Lo malo es que no alcanzo este par estando parados, están muy abajo—** Dijo con una sonrisa, ya se esperaba un posible golpe en su bella cara por parte de noruego.

Pero para su sorpresa, no fue así.

Tomándolo desprevenido, el comunista lo empujo hacia la cama de su cuarto, haciendo que el narcisista quedara boca arriba, y cuando este capto lo que estaba pasando el castaño de cuernos ya se había posicionado encima de el.

 **—Esto... tiene... solución—** Dijo entre jadeos por el esfuerzo que hizo al empujarlo, **—ahora... estoy mas arriba y... mas cerca... de ti...**

Matt lo entendió por completo, sin hacer esperar mas a su novio paseo sus manos por el trasero de este, podía escuchar la respiración acelerada del noruego por los toques que le daba y de vez en cuando uno que otro gemido.

 **—Me pregunto que mas cosas podemos hacer estando así—** Soltó el pelinaranja.

 **—Descubramos lo—** Respondió el noruego dándole un tierno beso en los labios.

Y pensar que esa noche terminaron teniendo sexo por una simple queja de altura.


End file.
